1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of modifying inputted image information and outputting the modified information to an output device such as a printer.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional image processing apparatus of this type, inputted image information is stored in a buffer domain and undergoes modification such as magnification and reduction to develop the result into a frame memory.
In the case of reducing an image by a magnification process, it is necessary to maintain a sufficient buffer domain for storing the image information before modification until the modification/development process is completed. Therefore, a memory working area for a CPU or the like is restricted, resulting in an inefficient use of an empty memory area and a possibility of some difficulty in data processing.
In view of this, it can be considered to use a method whereby inputted image is stored in a buffer domain after it is subjected to a modification process. With this method, however, in the case of magnifying an image by a modification process, the necessary buffer domain becomes larger than that required when an original image is stored. Also in this latter case, there arise similar problems of an inefficient use of an empty memory area and a possibility of some difficulty in data processing.